


辰菲

by ChristinaHe



Category: Hyunlix - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaHe/pseuds/ChristinaHe
Kudos: 10





	辰菲

打歌节目后台。  
Felix换上舞台装之后一边调整着裤腿和chocker一边回忆着舞蹈动作，虽然已经排练过无数遍了，多复习总是没错的。Felix始终这么想。  
黄铉辰早就换好了衣服坐在沙发上刷手机，看到Felix进来，刚想开口问他“要不要再一起复习一下动作”目光就不自觉的落在了Felix裸露的胸膛上，小孩很白，被黑色衬衫衬的更加透明，配上今天戴的chocker，不自觉的想做点什么啊——黄铉辰下意识的舔了下嘴唇，觉得今天唇膏效果好像不是很好呢，嘴唇有点干了。  
“哥，我的衣服好像有点问题，让lix陪我去更衣室检查一下吧，要不然待会容易造成舞台事故。”黄铉辰是个行动派，脑海里有了想法就要去执行，于是和方灿打过招呼以后就牵着不明真相的Felix去了更衣室。  
这边的方灿还没来得及说“让cody姐姐给你看一下就好了啊干嘛要把lix带走”，就看着黄铉辰直接拉走了Felix，“他要搞什么啊。”  
还没等方灿想明白，这边黄铉辰已经带着Felix来到了更衣室，反锁上了门。  
“你的衣服哪里有问题啊？”单纯如Felix，丝毫不怀疑黄铉辰有什么别的想法，他只是觉得黄铉辰真的是找他来帮忙的。  
“没问题啊。”黄铉辰一脸坦然，仿佛刚才和队长说谎的不是他一样，“我觉得你的衣服有点问题。”  
“我的？哪里？”Felix认真的看着自己身上的衣服，黄铉辰弯下腰在他耳边说：“对我来说lix今天的装扮很诱人呢。”  
Felix在听到这句话的时候脸一下子就红了，但是依然结结巴巴的解释道：“这…就是…很正常的…舞台装…而已…cody姐姐就是…这么给我的。”  
黄铉辰好脾气的听着Felix的解释，突然伸手解下了Felix脖子上的chocker蒙住了Felix的眼睛，Felix只觉得眼前一黑，刚想继续开口问黄铉辰到底要干嘛，下一秒黄铉辰的吻就覆了上来。  
“我说了，lix今天的装扮对我来说真的充满了诱惑性呢。”黄铉辰一只手揉着他胸前的凸起，另一只手也没消停，隔着裤子不轻不重的揉着Felix的下身，“lix啊，你也很想要吧，它开始兴奋了呢。”  
Felix真的很不想承认他已经有感觉了，但是下身传来的的快感是骗不了人的，黄铉辰感受到了Felix的反应，继续在Felix耳边刺激着他：“想要就说出来啊，忍着多难受啊，难道你想这么上台吗，被粉丝看到了怎么办，粉丝们会想我们lix哥哥是不是偷偷看了什么东西啊，怎么会这么狼狈就站到舞台上了呢，看起来不是很敬业呢，stay们会对我们lix很失望的对吧。你说是吧lix。”  
Felix咬着下唇不让自己发出声音，他一直维持着理智，这里是更衣室，是外面，随时会有人进来，他不能发出让人注意的声音，但是黄铉辰的话让他逐渐撑不住了，只能咬着嘴唇点点头。  
“lix点头是什么意思呢？是认为这个样子会让stay感到失望呢，还是想要呢？”黄铉辰反而开始不着急了，他一直在引导Felix说出来“想要”，他只想听到这句话，即使他已经感觉要控制不住了。  
“想…想要。”Felix终究是扛不住黄铉辰的攻势败下阵来，“龙馥儿…想要。”  
黄铉辰听到了自己想要的答案，解开了两个人的裤子：“那，lix要忍住哦，外面可是有很多人的。”  
简单的用手指扩张了一会，黄铉辰便扶着自己的性器进入了Felix的身体开始了抽插，Felix在黄铉辰进入的时候忍不住叫了出来，低低的，带着他嗓音独特的沙哑，黄铉辰笑着问道：“lix也很舒服对吧，所以刚才为什么要嘴硬呢。”  
Felix被黄铉辰快速且用力的抽插弄得说不出一句完整的话，只能嗯嗯啊啊的回应着黄铉辰。  
黄铉辰抱着Felix站到了镜子前面：“lix呀，看看，是不是很好看。”Felix被羞得埋在黄铉辰颈窝不敢抬头，只带着哭腔提醒造成现在这个场面的罪魁祸首：“你快点…我们已经出来很久了。”  
“啊～我们lix是觉得不够快吗？”偏偏黄铉辰还要故意曲解Felix的意思，但是还是加快了速度，偶尔碾过Felix的敏感点，惹得怀里的人一阵痉挛。  
在加快了速度之后，黄铉辰也很快射了出来，精液顺着Felix的股沟流到了地上，黄铉辰不甚在意的抽出纸巾擦干净，处理好了两个人身上皱皱巴巴的衣服，又给Felix戴上了那个chocker遮住了草莓印：“lix啊，夹紧点哦，流出来了可就没法解释了。”  
收拾好作案现场以后，黄铉辰半扶着Felix回到了待机室，面对方灿和其他成员的疑问，黄铉辰很坦然的表示衣服是真的有问题，他和Felix处理了好久，Felix也只是红着脸结结巴巴的说铉辰尼的衣服太麻烦了所以拖得久了一点。  
‘可是lix哥你的腿在抖啊…’忙内看着黄铉辰看过来的眼神默默地吞下了疑问。


End file.
